


Not Pure

by InkScarlet



Series: Not Pure [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Flower is a girl, Google translate used, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pale King is really cruel, This Is Sad, maybe violence, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkScarlet/pseuds/InkScarlet
Summary: The Pale King thought that his Hollow Knight was Pure, but in reality he is not.





	1. The Failure

Four silhouettes passed before the entrance of the abyss.  
One of the silhouettes happens to be the Hollow Knight.

The Hollow Knight held firmly by two Kingsmould.

Once in the abyss, the Kingsmoulds threw the Hollow Knight without any sweetness.

The Hollow Knight, rather the so-called “Hollow Knight”, was on his knees, holding his chest already very painful.

The Hollow Knight lost a lot of orange blood instead of black, his chest was filled with big orange abscess.

The infection kill him little by little and he suffered enormously.

In looking up, he looks at the face of the Pale King.

The Pale King looks at the Hollow Knight with immense hatred and opens his mouth to speak.

“Another failure, I thought I was finally going to have a Pure Vessel that would defeat the infection, but I was wrong.”

The King turned to get out of the Abyss and seal the door, then he suddenly heard a small voice.

”… Father …“ says the Hollow Knight

"Father?” Said the Pale King  
“No, I’m not your father and you’re not my child, you’re just a tool like other Vessels.”

Orange tears began to flow from the Knight Hollow’s cheeks

“You will die like the others, farewell Vessel”

The Pale King came out of the Abyss with the two Kingmoulds and the Hollow Knight began to scream and approach the Pale King.

“NO ! I can be pure, I can eradicate the infection, please, Father, do not leave me!”

The Pale King violently slapped the Hollow Knight and said, “DO NOT TOUCH ME, and stop calling me like that!”  
“I’m not your father, YOU HEAR ME!”

The Hollow Knight says nothing anymore.

“I have enough, leave this place once and for all.”

“Yes, your majesty” says the two Kingsmoulds

The hollow Knight looks with powerless, the door of the abyss is slowly closed.

“… No …” says the Hollow Knight  
“No, no, NO !”

The Hollow Knight hit the door with all his might and shouted

“Please, let me out!”  
“Help, someone, help!”

But nobody came.


	2. Bad news and hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I opened a Strawpoll and I was not expecting my subscribers to want a suite, so I did it.

The Hollow Knight does not stop crying, he does not notice that his sihave tried to comfort him, without success.

15 minutes later…

The Hollow Knight stopped crying and saw two Vessels alive and two others that are dead and no longer have bodies.

“Are you the only survivors?” says the Hollow Knight

The two young Vessels nodded.

The Hollow Knight is standing up and for some strange reason, his chest is no longer painful and he is no longer bleeding, but the abscesses are still there.

The Hollow Knight tells the Young Vessels “Is there food here?”

The Vessels make a sign of no.

“We’ll all die here.” says the Hollow Knight

“There must be food here!”

The Hollow Knight and his sibling go looking for food.

40 minutes later…

40 minutes … it’s been 40 minutes since they’ve been looking for food, the Pale King has done everything to make the Vessels die from hunger and cold.

The Hollow Knight and the Vessels were hungry and cold, the temperature of the Abyss is very low.

In seeking food, the three Vessels hear a loud cry.

Warn by cries, the three Vessels would run towards the source of the cries.

The three Vessels sees a giant black egg broken and look inside and it’s shock.

Inside the egg will find a baby Vessel that will not stop crying and screaming.

The Hollow Knight takes him with his hand and says

“He is so small … His head is the size of my hand.”

“He’s crying … The Pale King would have killed him right away if he’d heard him crying.”

"The baby will not survive, if we do not get out of here!"

The Hollow Knight and his sibling rush to the Abyss Gate to destroy it.

...

They knocked the door with all their strength over and over again, all their efforts were in vain.

The Vessels collapsed from exhaustion.

The Hollow Knight looks at the baby and says  
"Little Ghost, you'll call yourself Little Ghost".

The Vessels put themselves against each other hoping to have heat.

The only thing they can do is wait for someone to come to their rescue.

In King Pale's laboratory

The Pale King was desperate, he have spent days, months creating the ship pure but all was a failed.

"How did it happen?" Said the Pale King.

"Your Majesty !" shouted a voice

"Do not bother me, I'm busy." said the Pale King.

"It's very urgent !" shouted another voice.

"Alright, what's going on?"

Five Royal Retainers were here to announce news

"We have two bad news!" says a Royal Entainer.

"And what are these bad news?" asked the Pale King.

"The first bad news is that the queen has disappeared."

"How's that, she disappeared ?!" said the Pale King.

"We have found this tablet in her room."

The Pale King takes the tablet and read it

"Wyrm do not look for me, you'll never find me."

"I can not stand the fact that you kill these Vessels, my children."

"I never took them in my arms.

You took advantage that I am be blind for that I can not protect them. "

"For you, we are only tools."

"I hate you !"

Signed The White Lady

The Pale King raised the tablet and broke it violently.

"KINGSMOULD !!!" shouted the King.

"Yes your Majesty?"

"Bring me back the living White Lady!"

"Yes your Majesty !"

The Pale King tried to calm him down and said  
"What is the second bad news?"

The five Royal Entainers began to tremble with fear.

"The second bad news is ... that we saw two living Vessels"

"WHAT ?!" said the Pale King mad with rage.

The Pale King took a Wingedmould and threw him with all his strength into the eye of the Royal Entainers who knelt down holding his eye bloodied.

"IDIOTS !!! I was thinking you've killed them all and locked up in the Abyss!

"That's what we did, we swear!" says a Royal Entainer.

"Do you realize the gravity of the situation ?! If ever one of the Vessels recovers my brand, them will use it to open the door of the Abyss, people will know the Vessels and i will be ruined!" shouted the Pale Kiing

"If ever I learn that one of you has betrayed me, I will kill you." Said the Pale King coldly.

The Royal Retainer was on his knees and said nothing anymore 

"KINGSMOULD !!!" ordered the Pale King

Yes your Majesty? "Says the Kingsmould

Gather all the Kingsmould and get back the two Vessels dead or alive, I'll go get my nail ! "

"The Kingsmould leave search the other Kingsmoulds.

"Damn Vessels, damn White Lady, you'll pay me."

At the Kingdom's Edge

Two Vessels were sitting on a bench eating.

One is called Broken and the other is Flower.

Both Vessels have a purpose ... to free their Sibling from the Abyss and tell people that the Pale King is bad.

What they must do is go into the shell of the Wyrm to recover the king's brand and thus free their sibling.

It is thanks to a Royal Retainer that they are alive. He almost risked his life to save theirs.

Flashback

"My little ones, I have prepared a bag full of food, a map and a pen that will help you." says the Royal Retainer.

"If you want to free your sibling, enter the shell of the Wyrm, get the brand and with that, you can open the door of the Abyss."

Footsteps are heard.

"Hurry up, go ahead before you get caught!"

The Vessels left and never saw the Royal Retainer again.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the two Vessels succeed in liberating their sibling?


	3. New allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Broken and Flower had finished eating, the two Vessels continued on their way to the Wyrm's shell.
> 
> During their journey, they will encounter two insects, one of which will talk about the history of her clan and the former Queen of Hallownest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions to rape and domestic violence.

After Broken and Flower finished eating, the two Vessels continued on their for go to the Wyrm's shell.

The Kingdom's Edge is full of insects and the most difficult to kill are Primal Aspids.

Broken protects Flower as best as he can because Flower has no power and no nail to defend herself.

30 minutes later.

Broken was slightly tired, these Primal Aspids are tough and their projectibles are very difficult to dodge.

Suddenly, Broken and Flower hear a voice.

"Hey, you ! What are you doing here, this place is dangerous!" yelled a voice.

The two Vessels turned to see a large, burgundy-colored insect and looking at them with an evil eye.

"You have nothing to do here!"  
"It's too dangerous for children to be he-"

The insect suddenly stops talking and sniffs.

"That smell ... I recognize it, I'll never forget that smell, you have a the smell of Wyrm!"

The insect invoked several shields around it.

"You still want to steal our lands ?! Know that it will never happen!"

"I will kill all those who have a connection with the Wyrm!"

Broken takes out his nail ready to defend his little sister.

"You're going to die, Pale one." said the insect

"Stop it, Markoth." said a soft voice.

Broken and the insect named "Markoth" looks at the silhouette that prevents Markoth from fighting Broken.

The silhouette that showed itself is a purple insect that has big bright eyes and seems to be nice.

"What are you doing here, ma'am?" Markoth asked.

"I heard screams and wanted to know what was going on," says the female insect.

"Why would you fight his children?" asked the female insect.

"These kids have the smell of Wyrm, I'm sure he's asked his kids to kill us!" Markoth shouted

"I do not think they want to kill us, Markoth."  
I think rather that they are harmless, "says the female insect.

"But, ma'am."

"Not "But" Markoth" says the insect.

Markoth becomes silent.

The female insect approache slowly the Vessels so as not to frighten them.

"Hi my little ones, my name is" Seer "and forgive Markoth for his behavior, he does not like insects that have the smell of Wyrm." said Seer

Flower begins to trust Seer but Broken is still suspicious.

"I'm not going to hurt you and your sibling, I just want to know why Pale beings would come here."

Broken explains to Seer his purpose and his story.

"I see ... The Wyrm did not change, still so crazy." said Seer

"Come with us, my little ones we'll put you in the shelter and you could then rest," says Seer

Broken and Flower followed Seer and Markoth.

In the Queen's Garden  
The White Lady and Fierce Dryya sought a hiding place so that the Kingsmoulds and the Pale King would not find them.

Fierce Dryya holds the hand of the White Lady to prevent her from falling as she is blind.

"Why ?" said the White Lady sadly.

"What's the matter, my Queen?" said Fierce Dryya

"The Wyrm no longer the man I knew, he became so cold, so cruel, so mean and sometimes he hit me and raped me"

"WHAT ?!" said Fierce Dryya.

"He's hitting you and raping you, and you've never told me!"

"I was scared Dryya, he would threaten to kill innocent people if I did not do what he wanted." said the White Lady

"He's killed my childrens, my adorable childrens, I miss them all." said the White Lady.

The tears of the White Lady began to flow.

"Am I a bad mother Dryya?"

"No, you are not a bad mother."  
"If you were a bad mother, you do not cry for them."

The White Lady cried softly and Fierce Dryya took the Queen in her arms.

The White Lady cried for many minutes and began to calm down.

"Thank you Dryya" thanked the White Lady.

"You're welcome, my Queen," said Fierce Dryya.

"Finally, I found you, my Queen." said a threatening voice

The White Lady and Fierce Dryya jumped and saw a Kingsmould right in front of them.

"No ... no ... He's have already found us." Said the White Lady with a trembling voice.

"Come back my Queen and everything will be fine, I'm sure the King will take good care of you after I bring you back." said the Kingsmould in a malicious voice

The White Lady trembled with fear and Fierce Dryya was mad with rage.

"Are you aware of what the King was doing to the Queen?" asked Fierce Dryya

"Of course, all the Kingsmould know that the Queen is nothing but a toy for the King." says the Kingsmould

BASTARD !!!" yelled Fierce Dryya, unsheathing her nail and rushing toward the Kingsmould ready to kill him.

The Kingsmould unsheathed his weapon ready to fight.

The Kingsmould avoided the nail of Fierce Dryya and began to attack her...

Return to the Kingdom’s Edge

Broken, Flower, Seer and Markoth are in a small cave lit by a cocoon of Blood of Life and blue butterflies.

Flower and Broken watch the butterflies and the concon with facination.

Seer laughed at the wonder of the Vessels.

"I'm going to tell you a story." said Seer

A story about the Moth.

"We were a clan, we were happy and live in harmony.

"Our clan leader is called" Radiance "who was once the Queen of Hallownest."

The Vessels are shocked to learn that there was an old queen.

"This Queen has brilliant light, very bright, she was our sun."

"But one day ... everything to changed."

"A Wyrm who took the form of a King came to meet Radiance and he offered to become his wife and reign Hallownest together."

"Radiance has of course refused the King's requests."

"The King was furious at not having what he wanted, so he began to convince the Moth clan and the people to join him and forget about Radiance.

Some Moth was mad furious that this King are trying to convince a people that does not belong to him to forget about their Queen.

The Moths who try to kill the King are executed."

The King has killed many, many Moth who do not join him.  
Men, women and children, none were spared.

Radiance was very sad and very angry that this King killed members of his clan and that he stole his title and his kingdom.

For her, it was too much, she decided to kill the King with her own hands.

The King has waited for this day for to trap her.

"Damn Wyrm!" shouted Radiance

"Hello, my dear Radiance, always so bright." said the Pale King

"You dare to steal all those I loved!"  
"My clan, my title, my kingdom, my family."  
YOU STOLED ME EVERYTHING !!! "Radiance shouted.

"Radiance rushed to the King, but the latter does not realize that the King has just set a trap for her."

"The chains have wrapped Radiance and she can not move."

"What?"  
"I can not move anymore."

"Exactly." I have prepared a special gift for you. "

The Pale King took Radiance to a place that will be his prison ... "The Black Egg"

"What's that?" Radiance questioned.

"That's your gift." replied the Pale King

"And what is this egg for?" Radiance asked

"This egg is used to luck someone for eternity and this "someone" is you." said the Pale King.

"WHAT?! You're kidding I'm hoping ?" Radiance asked

"Do I seem to be joking?" replied the Pale King.

Radiance began to panic and tried to break chains that are now by Kingsmoulds.

"The debate is useless because I did everything so that you can not break the chains." said the Pale King.

“You have planned all this from the beginning ?!" said Radiance

"Since the day you refused to become my wife". replied the Pale King.

"Kingsmoulds, lock her in the Black Egg." ordered the Pale King

"Yes your Majesty". answered the Kingsmould

Radiance struggled with all forces to prevent the Kingsmould from being locked up, and as the Pale King said, "To struggle is useless."

"No ! You can’t do that !" shouted Radiance

"If I can." said the Pale King

Radiance was firmly ensconced in the Black Egg.

The King was about to seal the Black Egg and said to Radiance.

"One last word ?"

"Yes I have one...."

"I would haunt the dreams of your people, I would create a disease that will make them aggressive and you will not be able to do anything !!!"

The Pale King was not at all impressed by his sentences and sealed the Black Egg.

"Once the Black Egg sealed, Radiance was completely forgotten."

"And there you are, you know our story." said Seer

Broken and Flower was shocked to learn that the Pale King was a liar, a murderer and a thief!

"Me, Markoth and another Moth are the only ones who have not forgotten Radiance." said Seer

"We have found a way to release Radiance".

Broken and Flower are surprised to hear that

"Our spy told us that the last Vessel that was shut up in the Abyss has the soul of Radiance is in his body."

"The Vessel must open the Black Egg and Radiance will find her body and everything will be like before!" said Seer

"But first, if we want the Vessel to go to the Black Egg, he must free it from the Abyss"

"We know where the Wyrm's edge is, we'll take you there," says Seer.

A few hours later

Broken, Flower, Seer and Markoth are slowly getting closer to the Wyrm's carcass and suddenly a sharp weapon is aimed at the Vessels

Markoth stands in front of the Vessels and uses his shield to protect them.

"We have company," says Markoth

Three Kingsmould stood before them to prevent the Vessels from reaching the edge of the Wyrm.

"Hurry, get the brand, we'll take care of them!" Markoth shouted

Broken and Flower immediately run to get the King's brand.

Markoth and Seer disguise their weapons ready to fight.

"Are you ready Markoth?" said Seer

"Yes I am ready."

And the fight began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the Vessels succeed in obtaining the mark of the King?  
> Will the Moths succeed in defeating the Kingsmoulds?  
> Fierce Dryya will she succeed in protecting her Queen?
> 
> You will see all this in the next chapter!


	4. The King's Brand

While Seer and Markoth are fighting the Kingsmoulds, Broken and Flower are getting closer to a small hatched egg that is protected by a bright shield.

Broken approached the egg and touched it.

A light illuminates his chest and a mark appears little by little on his chest.

Broken now has the brand of the King, this mark will serve to free his sibling.

Outside the shell

Seer and Markoth are in a bad state. Their wings are damaged, the horn of Markoth is broken, the antennae of Seer are very damaged.

They managed to kill two Kingsmoulds and the third is very tough.

"You are pretty strong for moths." says the Kingsmould  
"I have never fought such powerful opponents, my goal is not to kill you, my goal is to kill the Vessels."

"We'll stop you from doing that." says Markoth  
"These children are the future of this kingdom."

"Enough talk, you made me waste my time."

The Kingsmould rushed towards Seer and Markoth not to attack them but to head for the Wyrm's shell to reach his goal.

"NO !" said Seer

Inside the shell of the Wyrm

Broken and Flower were about to leave and turning, he sees a Kingsmould right in front of them.

"You were tough both, now the game of hide and seek is over." said the Kingsmould.

Broken takes Flower in his arms and hugs her.

When they finally managed to get the brand, they were finally going to save their brothers and sisters. But it's too late, they will die.

"One last word, Vessels? Oh wait ... you can not even speak to pronounce your last words."

The Kingsmould laughed maliciously and said  
"It is time to die !"

The Kingsmould used his weapon to kill the Vessels.

The Vessels closed their eyes while waiting for the blow ...

The blow never came, the Ships open their eyes to see a horrible vision before them.

Seer was in front of them and the Kingsmould's weapon was lodged in her chest.

She stood in front of them to protect them.

MA'AM !!!! Markoth shouted

Markoth grabs the Kingsmould by the shoulder before hitting him in the face with all his strength.  
He continued to beat him again and again until he died.

Broken covered Flower's eyes so she did not see this.

Markoth stopped hitting him and headed for Seer.

"Madam, everything is going well, we'll treat you!" exclaimed Markoth

"It's too late Markoth ... I did not have much time to live anyway," says Seer

"I had a great time with you." said Seer  
"I know you since you are a tiny larva, you were so cute".

Seer it coughed and spit blood

"Ma'am!" Markoth shouted

"It's okay, Markoth everything will be fine." said Seert

"Promise me a thing Markoth, promise me that you will protect the Vessels and liberate our Queen."

"I promise you, Ma'am."

Broken and Flower started to cry and Flower went to Seer, hugging her.

"Be brave my little one." Seer said tapping Flower's back.

Seer's body began to glow.  
"Ah ... it looks like it's the end for me."  
"Markoth ... tells Thistlewind he's a brave moth."  
"Farewell..."

Seer's body disappears.

Markoth, Broken and Flower watched Seer's body disapair.

They did nothing but cry for Seer's death ...


	5. The spy, the pale mother and the forgotten light.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vessels,meet the spy of Seer and of Markoth and this latter announces very bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions rape and domestic violence.

Flower and Broken do not stop crying, saddened by Seer’s death.  
She was so nice, she did not deserve to die.

“I know you are sad and I am too.” says Markoth  
“But we have to leave, if we want to reach our goal.”

Broken and Flower wiped their tears and walked with Markoth.

Several hours later

Broken, Flower and Markoth are now in a huge City, the City of Tears.

This City was once very busy but because of the Pale King, it was not like before.

“Children, I’m going to introduce you to someone.” says Markoth

“You can go out !” Markoth shouted to someone.

A figure emerged from his hiding place and showed himself to Broken, Flower and Markoth.

A blue insect make a smile to Markoth.

“Hello Markoth, oh, but …. these are Vessels ?!”

“Yes Quirrel, they are Vessels,” Markoth replied.

“I, who thought they were all dead or locked up in the Abyss, I’m so happy for them.” says Quirrel

Quirrel approached the Vessels.

“Hello kids, my name is Quirrel and I’m Markoth and Seer’s spy, and where is Seer?”

Flower starts crying again.

“Quirrel … Seer is dead.” said Markoth sadly.

“What ?! But how ?!” asked Quirrel

“She sacrificed herself to protect her children, it was a Kingsmould who killed her.” says Markoth

Quirrel is very shocked to hear this news.

“This lady will miss me.” says Quirrel

“I do not want to be mean, but you’ll mourn his death later, we’re in a delicate situation and do you have any news?” Markoth asked

“Yes, and they are very bad.  
Pale King has come out of the White Palace dressed in his armor and his nail, and he is accompanied by ten Kingsmoulds! ”

“WHAT ?!” Markoth asked

“He is in search of the Vessels and the Queen who fled with Dryya and that it appears, there will be one or more traitors among the servants of the King.” says Quirrel

“Why would the Queen have run away?” Markoth asked

“I learned that the Queen was a beaten and raped woman and there is one thing you do not know, the Vessels are the Queen’s children.”

“I thought they were born with magic and Void and not naturally?” says Markoth

That’s what I thought but no.“  
"The king forcibly injected the void into the queen’s body when she was pregnant.”

“Before her escape, the Queen left a tablet where she wrote that she was tired of seeing her children die and that she was tired of being a toy.” says Quirrel

“It would be better to hurry to go to the Abyss to free the ships, especially the pure ship that is the host of our queen.” says Markoth

“I’m coming with you !” says Quirrel

Broken, Flower, Markoth and Quirrel rushed into the Abyss before the King caught them.

In the Queen’s Garden.

Dryya was in bad state while the Kingsmould did not have a single scratch.

“For a Queen’s knight, I am very disappointed.”  
“Enough talk, now my Queen you come with me.”

The Kingsmould grabs the Queen’s wrist and the Queen wrestles.

“NO! NO! I do not want to go back! He’s going to kill my children again! He’s going to beat me, rape me again and again!”

The Kingsmould did not listen to her and tugged on her wrist, forcing the Queen to walk with him.

“Help Dryya !!! Come help me!”

Dryya was too hurt to move, she could not do anything except watch her Sueen get kidnapped.

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

“What is happening ?!” says the Kingsmould

An imposing silhouette comes out of the ground and howls

“AAAAAAAAAHH FUNDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! !!!!”

“OGRIM !!!” said the White Lady

“Kingsmould, how do you dare harm the Queen ?!” asked Ogrim, the White defender.

“She dares to dishonor the King by wanting to run away.”

“Please, Ogrim save me and I’ll explain everything!”

Ogrim gets into battle position and says  
“Release the Queen!”

“Do you dare to let the Queen dishonor the King ?! Are not you ashamed Loyal Ogrim ?!”

The Kingsmould laced the queen’s wrist and rushed towards Ogrim to kill him.

“I will kill you and Fierce Dryya, you dishonor the King!”

Ogrim and the Kingsmould started to fight …

30 minutes later.

Ogrim beat the Kingsmould in a very short time.

“How dare you ?!” yelled the Kingsmould  
“You dishonor the King, you all deserve to die one by one!”

Dryya takes out her nail and stabs the Kingsmould.

“Shut up, I’m sick of hearing you!” said Dryya

The Kingsmould dies instantly.

Ogrim stands before the queen and asks for explanations.

The White Lady explained to him everything.

“No … it’s not possible … he still did not do all these horrors?” Ogrim asked

“If my dear Ogrim, he has done all these horrors.” answered the White Lady

ARRRGGG !!! Ogrim shouted

Ogrim hit a tree with all his strength.

“I’m really an idiot I could have seen all this rather but I was too blind by my royalty to notice them!”

Ogrim knelt in front of the Queen

“I am so sorry my Queen for not being able to protect you and your children!”

“I do not blame you Ogrim, you will always remain my brave knight.” said the White Lady

“You are too kind my Queen.” Ogrim says

“Tell me my Queen, how are your children physically?”

“Well, they have a white face, black eyes and their skin is dark like the night”. said the White Lady

“Do they wear capes?” Ogrim asked

“Um yes.” replied the White Lady

“I think I saw two!” Ogrim says

“Really ?! Where!” asked the White Lady

“The last time I saw them, they were heading to City of Tears.” Ogrim replied

“I am so happy !” yelled the White Lady  
“Let’s go see my children!”

In the abyss

The Hollow Knight sits at the entrance to the abyss and holds Little Ghost fast asleep.

His two other sibling are also asleep, using their cloak as cover.

It’s the only thing that protects them from the cold.

The Hollow Knight began to get tired and fell asleep.

The Hollow Knight awoke slowly and discovers that he is no longer in the Abyss and that Little Ghost and his sibling are no longer with him.

He started to panic and shouted  
“LITTLE GHOST! SIBLING! WHERE ARE YOU ?!

"Calm down abandoned child of Wyrm, they’re fine.”

A very luminous silhouette made its appearance.

A very large, very luminous, three-horned insect with wings that look like tentacles and also has two beautiful golden eyes.

The figure in front of it is Radiance, the old Hallownest’s Queen, the forgotten light.

“The forgotten light.” says the Hollow Knight

“Do not call me that, abandoned child of Wyrm” says Radiance  
“I became the forgotten light because of your father, he stole everything from me, my kingdom, my family, my friends, everything.”

“I created the infection for him to suffer as I suffered!”

The Hollow Knight understands what Radiance feels, his “father” has also ruined his life and that of his sibling.

“I understand you Radiance”.  
“My” father “killed my sibling, abandoned us and left for dead.” says the Hollow Knight

“I know, I have seen everything, you are my host, I share your vision”. said Radiance. “

Radiance raised a tentacle to caress the Hollow Knight’s cheek.

The Hollow Knight leaned to the touch, happy to have the intention.

"We can work together to defeat the Wyrm” says Radiance  
“But I can not destroy the door of the Abyss.”

“I’m sure some Vessels have managed to survive and are trying to free us!” says the Hollow Knight

“I hope so.” Radiance replied

“In fact … Where are we?” asked the Hollow Knight

“In your dreams”.  
“My body is locked in the black egg but my soul is free like air”. said Radiance

“Why did you choose me as a host?” asked the Hollow Knight.

“The other hosts I tried to own were incompatible with my soul.” said Radiance  
“As soon as I saw you, I found you special and you were going to be an ideal host for me.”

Radiance stroked the Hollow Knight’s head.

“You has suffered like me and I’m sorry you were hurt and you lost your arm because of my infection.”

“I promise you that as soon as I recover my body, your eyes will return as before and the abscesses will disappear but you will have scars.”

“Okay,” says the Hollow Knight

“Wake up, Hollow, it’s time to wake up.” said Radiance

The Hollow Knight awoke and they see that his sibling are still there and that Little Ghost is still in his hand.

The baby Vessel woke up.

“Hello, Little Ghost, I’m your big brother.” says the Hollow Knight

Little Ghost chuckled happily.

The Hollow Knight laughed and hugged the baby.

Meanwhile, towards the King’s Pass  
The pale king, dressed in white armor, a white cape and carries a nail carve to perfection.

The King is accompanied by a dozen Kingsmould and they directed towards Dirtmouth to find the Vessels and the White Lady.

“Soon … I’ll find you and you’ll kill all.”

The Pale King laughs in a very Machiavellian way.


	6. Saved family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vessels trapped in the Abyss are very weak because of lack of food.  
> Little Ghost will eventually starve if he is not fed in time.

Broken, Flower, Quirrel and Markoth rush to the King's Station to go to the Ancient Basin, a place very close to the Abyss.

Broken approaches the bell and hits it with his nail.

A noise was heard and a stag made appear.

"Hello, where do you want me to take you?"

"At the Hidden Station, please."

Broken, Flower and Quirrel settled down and Markoth followed them using his wings because he was too tall to sit on the seats.

The trip lasted 30 minutes.

"You have arrived". said the beetle.

"Thank you and goodbye," said Quirrel and Markoth.

"Goodbye." said the beetle.

The four insects are heading to the Abyss.

In the Abyss.

Little Ghost did not stop crying, the poor baby was hungry and the Hollow Knight could not feed him because there was no food in the Abyss.

it's been three days since the Hollow Knight is trapped in the Abyss, without water or food.  
He was so hungry.

"I'm so hungry." says the Hollow Knight  
Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"There is someone ? Are there any survivors?" the voice said.

"PLEASE, HELP US !!" shouted the Hollow Knight  
We are locked here! I have a baby and two children with me, they need food!

"Do not worry, we will release you!" the voice answered.

The tears of the Hollow Knight began to flow on his cheeks, they would finally be free!

1 hour rather.

Broken and Flower were both happy. They will finally released their family!  
After a long walk, they had finally arrived at the entrance to the Abyss.

Broken approached the door to open it.

"Waits !" said Quirrel.  
"I want to do something first."

Quirrel knocked on the door and said  
"There is someone ? Are there any survivors?

"PLEASE, HELP US !!" shouted a voice.  
We are locked here! I have a baby and two children with me, they need food!

"It's the voice of the Hollow Knight!" shouted Maroth

"Do not worry, we will release you!!" answered Quirrel

Broken approached the door and used the King's Brand to open the door.

A light burst from his chest and the door also lit up.

The King's Brand that was engraved on the door disappears and the door began to open.

The Hollow Knight sees the door open and sees his saviors

Two Vessel, one big enough but smaller than him and another Vessel smaller.

With them, there was a big moth wearing a big necklace filled with pearls and a blue insect bearing a nail.

The Hollow Knight came out of the Abyss and gave Broken a huge hug.

Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for saving us!

Broken pressed his head against the chest of his brother.

Two young Vessels and a lot of Sibling went out and one of them hugged Flower.  
The other Vessel carries a tiny Vessel in their arms.

The baby Vessel to stop crying while seeing other Vessels.  
The baby Vessel chuckles happily.


	7. Family reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vessels, Quirrel and Markoth head for the temple of the black egg to free Radiance.  
> Along the way, they will meet a person he did not expect to see at all.

After the Vessels stopped crying for joy, they all went to the Hidden Station to go to the Forgotten Crossroads but the problem is that the hollow knight is far too big to sit on one of the stag’s seats and also they are too many.

The only way to go to the Forgotten Crossroads together is to use the City of Tears elevator.

The Hollow Knight does not like the idea of leaving his brothers and sisters alone, especially Little Ghost.

“Do not worry Hollow Knight, I’m going with them, they’ll be safe with me, I’ve promised Seer to protect them.” says Markoth

The Hollow Knight is happy that someone is here to protect them.

“We meet at the City of Tears.” said Markoth.

They parted to go to the City of Tears.

Quirrel, the Hollow Knight and the Sibling have found a way to bring the City of Tears more quickly.

They saw a completely broken elevator and this area was under construction.

For unknown reasons, the construction of this lift has stopped.

Quirrel and the Hollow Knight climbed onto the wall to reach the exit which is at the top.

The Hollow had a little difficulty climbing because he only has one arm.

“Are you okay, do you need help?” asked Quirrel

“All is well, my sibling are helping me. ”

The minutes passed and they finally arrived at the exit.

“Whew, I’m exhausted.” says Quirrel

“We must not stop, time is running out!”

Quirrel, the Hollow Knight and his sibling continued their journey to join the others.

Sometime later.

Quirrel, the Hollow Knight and his sibling have finally joined the others.

The Hollow Knight hurry to carry Little Ghost.

“Now, let’s head to the Temple of the Black Egg to free Radiance once and for all! ” says Markoth

Everyone is about to leave and suddenly they heard a voice.

“My children ?” said a voice

Everyone looks for the source of the voice and sees three silhouettes in front of them

In front of them is a large, round, and completely white insect, a rather thin, white female insect, and is a pretty young woman in a pale dress, with beautiful hair and two beautiful bright blue eyes.

“But it’s the Queen!” exclaimed Quirrel.

“My children, are you there?” asked the Queen.

“I can smell you, do not be afraid.”

The Vessels are too shocked to make a single move.

“My children, my Vessels, my Hollow Knight, you missed me so much.” said the White Lady.

The Vessels ran towards the Queen to give her a huge hug.

“My babies I love you so much!” said the White Lady.

“I thought I lost you!”

The Vessels and the White Lady do not stop crying with joy.

The Vessels have finally found their mom, they have not seen in years.

Ogrim refrains from not crying, he is too happy to see this family reunited again.

Markoth seems to be sad.

“What’s wrong with Markoth?” asked Quirrel

“Seer would have wanted to see that so much.” answered Markoth

“Yeah, I know.” Quirrel said with a sad smile.

The Lady continues to caress her children’s heads and says, “My children, I’m blind, I can not see you but I can still smell you.” said the White Lady.

The White Lady stroked the Hollow Knight’s head and said

“My Hollow Knight, you grew so much.”

“I took you in my arms only once,” said the White Lady

“After your birth, I tried to hide you but the Pale King noticed it and took you away from me.”

“I never saw you again after that.” said the White Lady

“I decided to flee after learning that you were locked in the Abyss.”

“I thought you were all dead.” said the White Lady.

Baby sounds were heard.

It’s Little Ghost who just woke up.

“A baby ?” said the White Lady

“There is a baby Vessel ?”

The Hollow Knight gave the baby to the White Lady.

“He is so small.” said the White Lady.

“Hello my little baby, your mom is finally here.”

Little Ghost looks at his mom and holds out her tiny hands to touch her hair.

The family is finally reunited.


	8. The Light and the Tyran

After the White Lady and her children had finished hugging, they all went to the elevator … except the White Lady.

“Why are you not following us your majesty?” Quirrel asks

“… I’m afraid of the elevator…" said the White Lady in a discret voice.

"You can go to the Station for join us at Dirtmouth.” said Quirrel.

“Okay.” says the White Lady

“Wait!” exclaimed Markoth  
“I have an idea!”

“What’s your idea, Markoth?” Quirrel asks

“It is best if the small Vessels, including the baby, leave with the queen to hide in the Spriti’s Glade, because the Wyrm has no idea of the existence of this place and it is here that the Moths is hiding. ” .

“While you, the Hollow Knight and Broken, you will use the station to get to Dirthmouth and next get to the Temple of the Black Egg faster.”

Everyone like this idea but the Hollow Knight who absolutely does not want his little brothers and sisters to leave without him.

“Do not worry, my child.” says the White Lady

“My knights, Mr. Markoth and the moths will protect us.”

The Hollow Knight had no choice but to let his brothers and sisters leave without him.

The Hollow Knight give the baby to the White Lady and the baby no longer felt the warm arm of his brother, he began to cry loudly.

“Shh my baby, do not cry, your brother will come back soon.” assured him the White Lady

The baby slowly calmed down and finished by sleep.

Everyone goes to King’s Station

10 minutes later.

Everyone has arrived at King’s Station and the White Lady tells her sons and a quirrel

“Be careful”. says the white lady

“You too, Mother,” said the Hollow Knight  
“You too, your majesty.” said Quirrel

30 minutes later

The Hollow Knight, Broken and Quirrel have finally arrived at Dirtmouth and are coming out of the Sation.

On leaving the Station, they are greeted by an old insect.

“Hello young people,” said the old insect.

“I am Elderbug and welcome to Dirtmou-”

“Sir, I must tell you something very important!” Quirrel said in a very serious tone.

“But what happens to you, young man?” asked Elderbug

“What happens is that the kingdom is in danger because of the King!”

The inhabitants heard the cries of Quirrel and they went out of their houses to see what was going on.

“The kingdom is in danger because of the King ? But why do you say that?” asked Elderbug

“Because the King is a killer, a thief, a tyrant!” Quirrel shouted

“The King, a killer? A tyrant? But what are you saying, the King is not a murderer!” Elderbug shouted

“After the disappearance of my teacher, I finded a letter from her that is written before his disappearance and this letter said that the King was” Crazy “and that he was doing” unforgivable “things. .

"After I finished reading the letter, I made the decision to spy on the Pale King by breaking into the White Palace and what I saw was unthinkable!” Quirrel shouted

“I saw children become guinea pigs!” The king and the scientists were doing everything to ensure that these children contained the infection and none managed to contain it!“ Quirrel shouted

The inhabitants are very shocked by this revelation that they did not say a word.

"Do you want to know what happens to children that they can not contain the infection?” asked Quirrel

Nobody answered him

“He was murdered and their bodies was thrown like waste in a place called the” Abyss “!”

Quirrel knelt down and began to cry

“I’m so sorry Hollow Knight!” Quirrel shoutedl

“I could not save your brothers and sisters, I watched them squirm in pain without being able to do anything!”

The Hollow Knight knelt to hug Quirrel

“I am not mad at you.” says the Hollow Knight  
“It’s thanks to you that I and my family are alive.”

Quirrel cried for a long time …

After 5 minutes, Quirrel dried his tears and got up.

“Is it true ?” asked a young woman  
“Is all this true ?!

"Yes, that’s right,” replied the Hollow Knight.  
“Me and my little brother are King’s guinea pigs.”

“I was the one who is supposed to be” Pure “but I do not follow him, the King was furious to hear that I was not” Pure “so he left me for dead in the Abyss.”

The locals are hugely shocked.

“I would like to explain everything later, but we must leaving before the King finds us!” says the Hollow Knight

“Please, gentlemen, ladies, close your doors and windows and do not go out of your house!” Quirrel shouted

“Please Mr. Elderbug, hold back the King as long as possible until we reach our goal! "Quirrel asked

"I’ll do it.” Elderbug replied

“Thanks so much, let’s hurry, we have to leave!” said Quirrel

Quirrel, Broken, and the Hollow Knight left Dirtmouth.

The inhabitants began to close their doors and windows as Quirrel asked them.

“It’s unthinkable what’s going on.” says Elderbug  
“Our King is a killer of children!”

“Me too, I’m shocked, Elderbug,” said a female voice.

“Iselda, why are not you at home sheltering yourself?” asked Quirrel

“I have to go get Cornifer, he is not at home.” replied Iselda.

“Be careful.” says Elderbug

“You too.” replied Iselda.

Ilseda was about to leave and was welding, she heard footsteps.

From afar, the Pale King is here with a dozen Kingsmould.

Panicking, Iselda quickly took refuge at home.

Elderbug was very nervous and it was important that the King not notice anything.

“Oh, your majesty, it’s an honor to welcome you!” Elderbug said with a fake smile.

“Do you have pale insects with horns?” said the Pale King coldly enough.

“Pale insects with horns?” I’m sorry your highness, I did not see pale insects with horns, “Elderbug replied.

"Why are the doors and windows of the inhabitants closed?” asked the Pale King.

Elderbug became very nervous.

“Well, your Majesty, uh … Because of the infection, everyone is hiding to avoid being killed because we have had a lot of incidents these days.”

“I see …” said the Pale King.  
“Sorry to have bothered you.”

The Pale King and the Kingsmoulds made their way to the well, and once gone, Elderbug collapsed because his legs can not hold.

“Elderbug you alright ?!” says Iselda  
“I have never been so scared of all my life.” says Elderbug

“I hope they will succeed in reaching their goal.”

In the Infected Crossroads.

Quirrel, Broken and the Hollow Knight walk to the Black Egg Temple.

“Let’s walk straight and we’ll finally be in the temple.” said Quirrel.

“I do not think so.” said a cold voice.

The three insects froze and turned to see the tyrant in front of them, who is accompanied by dozens of Kingsmoulds.

“Do you really think I’ll let you go?” Said the Pale King

“This kingdom belongs to me and I would eliminate anyone who dares to get in my way!”

“You, the Vessel that is supposed to be” Pure, “he says, pointing to the Hollow Knight.  
"I’m going to kill you, I’m going to kill you all, you and your stupid mother!”

The Pale King took out his nail and prepared to kill the two Vessels and Quirrel.

Before he could make a single movement, the ground rumbled and several black silhouettes made their appearance.

About forty Sibling were there, ready to protect their brothers from the Tyrant and his army.

“My sibling.” says the Hollow Knight

“How is that possible?” Said the Pale King  
“I do not understand, how can they be there?! Their souls should have disappeared !!!

"Their souls are filled with hatred and sadness.” said Quirrel  
“These Siblings are unable to find rest.”

“We’ll get rid of you while the Hollow Knight and Broken go free Radiance!”

“These "things” have names?“ asked the Pale King  
"Pathetic.”

My Kingsmould, kill them all! Leave no survivors! “Ordered the Pale King.

"YES YOUR MAJESTY !!!” yelled the Kingsmoulds.

“Quick, run and go free Radiance!” Quirrell screamed at the Hollow Knight and Broken.

The Hollow Knight and Broken quickly ran to the Temple.

“I will not let you go!” yelled the Pale King.

The Siblins prevented him from passing.

“If you want to pass, you will kill us first but it will not happen! KASSAAA!

Quirrel and the Pale King began to fight.

In the Temple of the Black Egg

The Hollow Knight and Broken are finally in front of the Black Egg.

It is in this gigantic egg where Radiance is locked up.

Broken’s proitrine shone and stood in front of the door to open it.

The door opened and the two Vessels entered the Black Egg.

In infected Crossroads.

Almost all the Kingsmould are dead, the Sibling are safe and sound but Quirrel and the Pale King are still fighting.

Both insects are in a dirty state.

"You fight well for a spy.” said the Pale King.

“It’s Lady Monomon traininged me.” said Quirrel.

“Monomon, I see, you’re Quirrel, Monomon’s disciple.” said the Pale King.

“Enough talk and fight!” said Quirrel.

“Would you like to know what happened to Monomon?” said the Pale King.

Quirrel stopped.

“This woman was so smart, she could have helped me create a Pure Vessel more easily, except that … She decided to betray me and tell everything I did to my people.”

“Do you know what happened to her?” asked the Pale King.

Quirrel began to tremble.

“I cut off her tentacles one by one before throwing it into the lava of the bone forest while she was still conscious!”

Quirrel howled with rage  
“YOU KILLED MONOMON !!! I WILL KILL YOU !!!”

“It is rather me who will kill you.”

The Pale King stabbed Quirrel’s belly.

The Sibling watch with horror this show.

The Pale King withdrew his nail from Quirrel’s belly and ran to the Black Egg.

“… No …” Quirrel said before fainting.

In the Black Egg.

The Hollow Knight and Broken kept walking and did not think that the egg was so big.

After an endless march, they have finally arrived at their destination.

In front of them is Radiance, completely enchained and imobilized

The Hollow Knight suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest.

“Finally, I will be able to find my body.”  
“Thanks a lot Hollow” say Radiance.

Radiance’s soul moved closer to her body and went inside.

Radiance woke up, broke the chains that held her back and collapsed on the floor.

The hollow knight headed for Radiance to help her get up

“Thank you very much,” said Radiance.  
“You’ve been through so much for me, for that, I will give you a present.”

Radiance takes the face of the Hollow Knight with her wings and gives him a kiss.

The Hollow Knight was not surprised because … he doesn’t know what a “Kiss” is.

Radiance finish the kiss and look at the Hollow Knight who is very confused.

“Do not you like it?” Radiance asked

“What are you doing to me?” asked the Hollow Knight

“Do not you know what a” Kiss “is?” Radiance asked.

“No.” replied the Hollow Knight

“A” Kiss “means I show my affection for you, I love you, my Hollow Knight.”

The Hollow Knight is delighted to hear her words and says

“I love you too.” says the Hollow Knight

The Pale King looks at all this with horror.

“… No …. No, no, no, NO !!! It can not happen!” yelled the Pale King.

Broken, Radiance and the Hollow Knight turned around to see the tyrant.

“A Vessel and a Moth, together ?! It’s disgusting!” yelled the Pale King.

Radiance looks at the Pale King with cold eyes and says

“Hello, my dear Wyrm.”  
“You have not changed, always so cruel and selfish.”

The panicked King tried to escape but Radiance used his magic to block the way out.

“You created this egg so that I would be locked up, so what would happen if I locked you up in this egg?” Radiance asked

Radiance takes the Pale King by the blow with her wings.

“Wyrm, you will be judged for your crimes.”  
“You are condemned for murder, rape and for stealing my throne.”

“Your punishment will be to stay locked in the Black Egg forever with all the infection in your body!”

“NO !” yelled the Pale King.

Chains appear and chained the Pale King.

Radiance recalled the infection and passed it on to the King Pale’s body.

The Pale King screamed in agony, his face began to crack, orange abscesses made their appearances and his eyes turned orange.

“Farewell, Wyrm.” said Radiance.

Radiance, Broken and the Hollow Knight comes out of the Black Egg for the closed again.

Once out, Radiance used his power to create a seal that will close the black egg and no one can open it.  
The black egg is now closed forever.

The Hollow Knight collapsed and began to tremble.

“It’s over? … It’s really over, is not all this a dream?” asked the Hollow Knight

“No it’s not a dream, it’s your nightmare that’s over.” replied Radiance

The Hollow Knight began to cry with hot tears.

Radiance took the Vessel in her arms.  
Suddenly, the Hollow Knight stopped crying and screamed  
“Oh no! Quirrel!”

The Hollow Knight will run for Quirrel at full speed.

In the Forgotten Crossroads.

The Hollow Knight ran as fast as he could and he could see his Sibling and Quirrel in the distance.

He smiled, thinking that he was fine but getting closer … he discovers the horror.

Quirrel is lying, bathing with his own blood.

The inhabitants alerted by the Sibling came to the emergency care.

“You succeed.” said Quirrel.  
“You have released Radiance, I am so happy to have accomplished my mission.”

“Stop talking, they’ll heal you, you will survive !” said the Hollow Knight.

Quirrel touched the Hollow Knight’s cheek

“You can live now,” said Quirrel.  
“Now you have everything you need, brothers, sisters, friends and a mother who can take care of you.”

Quirrel spat blood.

“QUIRREL!” yelled the Hollow Knight

“Can you say something to Markoth for me?” asked Quirrel

“Yes” replied the Hollow Knight

“Tell him stop being a grumpy one.” said Quirrel.

Quirrel’s eyes began to close and said something.

“I will join you Seer, Lady Monomon.

Quirrel’s eyes are now closed and he does not move anymore.

”… Quirrel?“ says the Hollow Knight  
Quirrel ?! Quirrel !! QUIRREL !!! I beg you, do not die!

The Hollow and his sibling mourned the death of Quirrel.

A few days later.

The Hollow Knight and his sibling were able to join his mother and other siblings safe and sound with Radiance.

The White Lady hugged her children.

The Hollow Knight tells Markoth that Quirrel has sacrificed himself for them and and tell him who should stop being "grumpy”.

Radiance and The White Lady have all told the people of Hallownest what happened.

They said the king was a killer, a thief and a rapist. (what shocked the people)

All status, fabrics, objects, ect that had the appearance of the King have all been destroyed.

All the Kingsmould, the Royal Retainers (except the one who saved Broken and Flower) and the scientific scientists are all sentenced to death.

The people saluted their two Queens of Hallownest.

The Hollow Knight now called “Hollow” married Radiance but did not become the King of Hallownest. (because he did not want to.)

Hollow never felt so happy.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Pur is now over! I hope you like this fanfiction and tell me what you thought about it in the comments!
> 
> You can follow my Tumblr for more fake screenshots : https://inkscarlet.tumblr.com


	9. Epilogue

Several years later.

Hollow and his family have never been happier all their lives.

The White Lady gave up her title of Queen and wants to spend as much time as possible with her children.

They learned to read, write, train in combat and defend themselves.

Hollow Knight lives happily with Radiance, his eyes are black again and he has a big scar on his skin.

Broken is now a young adult who likes to search for treasures . (valuables, jewelry, ect)

Flower likes to go to her mother’s garden.

Little Ghost has grown up but … he does a lot of nonsense.

He has broken several dishes and objects of great value, tearing expensive fabrics and he hates taking a bath

The worst is that he likes a “little” too much explored and he is too young to explore alone so his big brother Hollow accompanies him.

Sometimes he goes off on his own, secretly, and gets lost far too many times. (which makes her whole family panic)

Today Hollow took Little Ghost to Fungal Wastes, the favorite area of his little brother because he loves jumping on mushrooms and the Lord Mantis are very kind.

Hollow Knight looks with amusement at his little brother jumped on the mushrooms.

After a few hours of exploration, it’s time to go home.

Little Ghost followed his brother and in turning round, he see Vessel that looks like Flower who is waving him to follow it.

Little Ghost turned around and followed the Vessel while running

“Do you like this exploration, Little Ghost?” Hollow asked.  
“Little Ghost?”

Hollow turned around and did not see Little Ghost anymore.

In panic Hollow screamed

“LITTLE GHOST! Where are you?!”

Little Ghost continued to follow the Vessel that jumped into a big hole and Little Ghost jumped into the hole.  


This hole leads into an extremely dangerous area and this area is called “Deepnest”.

Little Ghost continued to follow the Vessel and the Vessel stopped and said.

“Finally, I can savor my meal.” it says

The Vessel began to change shape.

A very large, black insect with many long legs and a big purple belly.

This Vessel is actually not a Vessel but an insect that is very famous for being dangerous and very intelligent.

He takes the appearance of the familly/friends of the victim for the trapped it.

The name of this dangerous bug is Nosk.

Little Ghost is completely paralyzed by fear.

“You must be absolutely delicious.” says Nosk  
“The children are very sweet”.

Nosk raised his leg to kill Little Ghost when suddenly … Scarlet flames touched Nosk and burned him alive.

“What a horrible insect.” said a voice  
“Kill children is horrible.”

The insect sends even more scarlet flames to Nosk who screamed in pain and died burning alive.

“Are you okay my child?” asked the insect.

Little Ghost nodded and looked at the insect in front of him.

The insect that saved it is very thin, possessing beautiful scarlet eyes and he’s accompanied by several insects.

“Are you lost, do you know where your home is?” asked the insect.

Little Ghost makes a sign of “no”.

“Do not worry, little one, I’ll take you home.” said the insect.

“Where are my manners, my name is Grimm and I am a member of the Circus Scarlet.”

To be continued


End file.
